Athletes engaged in sports that involve a lot of aerobic activity, e.g., soccer, basketball, tennis, running, etc., often produce large amounts of sweat. Apparel items, such as tops, worn during these activities may quickly become saturated with perspiration, may “cling” or adhere to the skin of the wearer, and/or may become uncomfortable to the wearer, e.g., due to an increased perception of cling and/or an increased weight of the apparel item from sweat absorption. For example, an increased perception of cling by the wearer may mentally distract the wearer during athletic activities. As well, an increased weight of the apparel item due to sweat absorption may physically impede the wearer's performance.